


Vanishing Sun

by DeceivingTerror, EnceladusLife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Assumed Character Death, Disappearances, M/M, we're not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceivingTerror/pseuds/DeceivingTerror, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnceladusLife/pseuds/EnceladusLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been twenty years since Kageyama's life ended, since the world as he knew it changed. He hated the 20th of February.<br/>It was the worst day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by and co-authored by my friend Ally.  
> We're not sorry for this.  
> She made a joke and it just got way out of hand.

Twenty.

Such an unlucky number. The number in all its forms had come to haunt Kageyama over the years. It’s been twenty years since that day, February 20th, when it all happened. Just thinking about it, reminiscing, depressed him. February 20th ruined him. He had never quite gotten over it, that day. He didn’t think anyone from Karasuno had forgotten about it. It took a toll on all of them. 

February 20th, a cursed day.

Although, no one took it quite as hard as Kageyama had. The others moved on, though they were never quite the same. They lived their lives as best they could, dealing with the hole left behind by that day.

Because of that day, Kageyama never got to be a professional volleyball player like he wanted. The thought of playing almost disgusted him. After the confusion died down, Kageyama had felt a hole rip through his chest. He felt empty, like all the joy in his life had left him. When had he gotten so attached? He felt cold like the sun had disappeared, like darkness was all he would ever know. 

Now, twenty years later, he watched the sun set from the window in his living room and decided that now was a good time to go. He didn’t have to work the next day; he could spend as much time as he needed there. He slipped out of his house and made his way down the street, toward the countryside. 

Kageyama kept his head down as he walked through his neighborhood. If he looked up, he’d feel a pang of guilt and regret every twenty houses, just as did any other time he encountered the number. Out of all the days of the year, the 20th of February hurt the most. Bad things seemed to happen on this day every year, like the universe was trying to remind him of what he lost, trying to drive home the fact that he’d never get it back. 

He could never keep a job for more than twenty months. He didn’t have work tomorrow. It was both a lucky break and a curse. He had time to mourn, but only because he’d been fired earlier that day, exactly twenty months after being hired. He sighed and kicked a rock down the street, a chill crawling up his spine as his chest threatened to ache. He liked that job. He wasn’t sure why twenty would've let him go this time. 

He couldn’t escape that damn number.

Every year something happened on the 20th and reiterated the tightness in his chest, the weight on his shoulders, the crushing loneliness that left him wide awake at night wishing he could still feel the sun. When he lifted his head, he could see stars shining down on him, but he felt like they weren’t the balls of fire he was taught about, but balls of ice that existed just to mock him. He couldn’t find beauty in them anymore. He couldn’t find beauty in anything anymore. The beautiful thing in the world disappeared twenty years ago. There was nothing left to see, nothing left to feel. 

Kageyama stopped walking when his feet met grass. He could see the hill now, the place where he would pay his respects. February 20th had fallen on a saturday back then. The team got together for a picnic and a volleyball game in the park. Suga said it would be good for team bonding. Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh at the irony as he sat on top of the hill. That game didn’t bring the team together. It tore them apart. 

They all got there in the early afternoon, all carrying food and volleyball equipment. The sun was shining, the air was cool, and a frosty slush covered the ground. It wasn’t quite thick enough to be snow, but Asahi still had a look of anguish on his face when he stepped in a hole and soaked his leg in the half melted ice. Daichi, of course, made jokes about it the rest of the day. Tanaka and Nishinoya tried to have a snowball fight, but the slush wasn’t solid enough. That didn’t stop them, and they ended up slinging cold water and ice chunks on each other. That is, until some of it landed on the back of Tsukishima’s neck and the blond had to be held back as he tried to go after the two. Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed it off, but still stopped their fight. 

The game was what Kageyama had been waiting for. When the game started, he could feel his spirits lift. The cold didn’t matter, the slush didn’t matter, all that he could feel was a burning elation that only volleyball could give him.

He moved to set for Hinata, preparing himself to toss, but froze when his eyes fell where the middle blocker should have been. Chaos broke out. Sound left Kageyama as his eyes found Hinata, the fear in those eyes freezing the blood in his veins. The rest of the team was scrambling for the boy, panic consuming them. He was already well out of reach, but they ran anyway, following him. Kageyama couldn’t understand exactly what was going on, it all seemed so stupid, so absurd at the time. Those sort of things didn’t happen in real life. 

But Hinata was gone. The team thought he would come back one day, be given back, but he never returned. They waited and waited, hoping, praying to any god that would listen that wherever Hinata was, he was safe and would come back one day.  

Kageyama couldn’t function after that. His world fell apart. There was a short time, in the beginning, when the strangeness, the reality of it hadn’t set in, and he still had hope. But, as the weeks went by, and his sun was still missing, he couldn’t feel anything but pain anymore. Even volleyball, the thing he loved most, felt wrong and foreign to him without Hinata there. He could never do anything right anymore it seemed. When Hinata disappeared, was taken by whatever force decided his fate, Kageyama lost himself. He never played again, and he never loved again. 

It was funny, he thought, that it took Hinata disappearing to make Kageyama realize how much he loved him. It was only in his absence that Kageyama noticed just how much of his day revolved around Hinata. Kageyama wouldn’t have become the person he was without him, but he couldn’t help but wonder if meeting Hinata had been fate’s way of screwing him over. 

Whatever the reason, he was still lying on that damn hill, eyes to the sky, wondering why the gods wanted to fuck with him so much. The stars twinkled, taunting, and a single shooting star raced by among them. Kageyama sighed and made a wish. It couldn’t hurt, after all.

“I wish that day had never happened. I wish Hinata jumped to spike back then. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have floated away and disappeared forever.”

It was such a stupid way to die, he thought, jumping and never coming back down. Just how powerful were his legs? He must’ve had the thighs of a Greek god. So much power in such a small body. 

The shooting star didn’t go away after Kageyama made his wish. It kept getting bigger, closer, and Kageyama was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice until he could feel the heat of the fire above him. It was headed right for him, but he couldn’t move. Being struck by a meteor was also a stupid way to die, but maybe he deserved it. 

He stayed there, prepared to die, but the meteor veered off course at the last second and struck the ground beside him. Grass, dirt, and rocks fell on him. He could smell something burning and when he wiped the dirt from his eyes, he saw shining golden glitter floating down in the air. 

Kageyama jumped up, confused. His eyes fell on an object in the center of the crater. It was burning, but the flames quickly died down as the object grew, until all the flames were gone and Kageyama was staring at Hinata. Hinata, who was still in the body of a sixteen year old, who disappeared all those years ago, who was dressed in a flaming toga. 

Kageyama wasn’t sure what to think, what to feel, what to say. He lost control over his legs and sunk down to the ground. All he felt was overwhelming confusion, but years of tears broke free anyway, pouring down his face as he looked at Hinata.

“What the fuck?” He said. “Just… Where? Why? Where did you go? I don’t…”

He stopped, sucking in a breath, and doubled over. He couldn’t stop sobbing.

“What happened to you?”

Hinata smiled, big and bright, just like Kageyama remembered. He was shining, glittering, like a star. He looked the same, yet so much different. Kageyama felt the ice around his heart melt.

Hinata crouched down in front of Kageyama, heat radiating off of him, and looked him in the eye. He was still smiling, welcoming yet apologetic. 

“I’ve become the sun god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did we make a mistake?  
> No.


End file.
